Henry and the Wishing Tree
Henry and the Wishing Tree is the fourth episode of the eighth season. Plot Henry enjoys working in the peaceful forest, but sometimes it can be lonely. That is why he likes to see the passengers boarding Gordon's express at Knapford. Gordon snootily orders Henry to keep his freight away from the passengers and with great sadness, Henry watches the express pull out of the station. Henry wishes that he could pull passengers, just for a change. Later, Henry stopped at the water tower on the outskirts of the forest. Strangely, the children were standing near one of the trees. Henry asks Thomas what they are doing. Thomas tells Henry that they are probably making a wish on the old Sodor wishing tree. Henry decides to wish that he could pull the express, instead of Gordon. That evening, the Fat Controller visits Henry at the sheds. He tells the green engine that, the following day, he is to pull the express. Henry was delighted; his wish had come true. The following morning, Henry chuffs into Knapford with his express carriages. The passengers are soon on board and Henry blows his whistle and pulls out of the station. But, Henry puffs too carelessly and bumps the coaches. His driver reminds him that he cannot biff coaches like trucks. What Henry did not know was that Gordon was in the repair yard being fitted with a new boiler. He was lonely and missing his passengers. The passengers were missing Gordon too. They were being bumped and bounced around inside the coaches. When Henry returns to the sheds, the Fat Controller is waiting for him. The Fat Controller tells Henry that there have been complaints and reminds him to be more careful. Then Henry spots Gordon at the works. Henry is horrified, he thinks his wish made Gordon go to the repair yard. The next day, Henry collects the buffet car. He is trying hard to be gentle, but he shunts the dining car too hard and everything inside goes flying. This sparks more complaints than ever and Henry no longer wants to pull passengers - he wants everything back to normal. When Henry arrives at the forest, he cannot remember which tree is the wishing tree. So he wishes on every tree in the forest. Soon an angry Fat Controller arrives aboard Thomas and tells Henry that running a railway is his job, not the wishing tree's, and that he sent Gordon to the works for repair, not because Henry wished it to happen. The next day, Gordon returns to work looking as good as new. The passengers are so pleased that they gave him three cheers. Meanwhile, Henry is pleased to be back working in the forest. At the end of the day, Henry stops near the wishing tree and makes a wish. He wishes to never have to pull passengers again - just in case. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Trevor (deleted scene cameo) * George (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Henry's Forest * Sodor Wishing Tree * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * The Works Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from You Can Do it, Toby! is used. * An Alicia Botti poster can be seen at the end of this episode. * Neptune Refreshments, the refreshment lady's shop, can be seen outside Knapford station. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD narration and the Nick Jr broadcasts, the timing of when the narrator says, "The Fat Controller arrived on board Thomas" is a few seconds later than in The Complete Eighth Series DVD and other television broadcasts. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season. * Some deleted scenes from this episode appeared in the song "Sounds". Goofs * A promotional image for this episode shows one of Henry's driving wheels bent out of shape. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * Amazing Children's Favourites DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 SE * All Aboard! NL * A New Look for James MYS * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures * Emily's New Route and Other Adventures Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:HenryandtheWishingTreetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:HenryAndTheWishingTreeUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:HenryandtheWishingTreeGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:HenryAndTheWishingTree1.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree2.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree3.png|Gordon File:HenryAndTheWishingTree4.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree6.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree7.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree8.png|Henry and Gordon File:HenryAndTheWishingTree9.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree10.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree11.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree12.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree13.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree14.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree15.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree16.png|Thomas File:HenryAndTheWishingTree17.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree18.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree20.png|Henry makes a wish File:HenryAndTheWishingTree21.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Henry File:HenryAndTheWishingTree22.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree23.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree24.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree25.png|Deleted scene File:HenryAndTheWishingTree26.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree27.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree28.png|Deleted scene of a guard File:HenryAndTheWishingTree29.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree30.png|Deleted scene of Henry's whistle File:HenryAndTheWishingTree31.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree32.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree33.png|Deleted scene of Henry's driver smiling File:HenryAndTheWishingTree34.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree35.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree36.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree37.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree38.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree39.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree40.png File:YouCanDoItToby11.png|Pre-filmed footage File:HenryAndTheWishingTree41.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree42.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree43.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree44.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree45.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree46.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree47.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree48.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree49.png|Henry at Knapford File:HenryAndTheWishingTree50.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree51.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree52.png HenryandtheWishingTree25.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree53.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree54.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree55.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree56.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree57.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree58.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree59.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree60.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree61.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree62.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree63.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree64.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree65.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree66.png|The storyteller amongst the passengers File:HenryAndTheWishingTree67.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree68.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree69.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree70.png|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheWishingTree2.PNG File:HenryandtheWishingTree4.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheWishingTree5.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheWishingTree50.jpg|Behind the Scenes Episode File:Henry and the Wishing Tree - British Narration|UK Narration File:Henry and the Wishing Tree - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video